The Truth
by Kitsune Of The UnderWorld
Summary: What if, InuYasha did something that had Sesshomaru sent away. What if, Sesshomaru's mate desired revenge upon the ones who had forced him away because she knew the truth. Chapter 3 finally posted!
1. Chapter 1

1**The Truth**

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the plot.

Note: I came across this plot by watching 48 Hours one night with my mom. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1**

All anyone could see were flashing colors spread across the snow laden land, making anyone who stared at them nauseated. Standing admits the snow, was a beautiful young woman. She has gorgeous long black hair that reached to her slim thighs. Her delicate and lithe body was covered in hip hugging jeans, black combat boots, a white button up shirt and her boyfriend shin length black wool coat. Her gentle sapphire eyes were desolate and brimming with tears. The moon light glistened off of the water that rolled down her pale cheeks as she looked up at a large, very old mansion that was surrounded by cop cars and one or two ambulances.

When she saw a tall handsome man, hand cuffed and being led to a cop car close by, she broke out into a run, her tears flying off her face. "No! Please, you have the wrong man!" Her hoarse voice shouted out, pleading with them to release him. Said man's golden eyes landed on her form as she moved closer to him. He began fighting the police, his baritone voice rising over the loud crowd. "Let me see her! Please, I need to see her one last time!" The man broke the cops grip on his arm and he shot towards the young woman, his silver mane flowing behind him.

They collided, the man having no way of hugging the woman, as his hands were hand cuffed behind his back. The young woman threw her arms around his neck, feeling his lips press against her neck, her face, anything her could get to as she sobbed. "No! You didn't do it. Please, they have to believe us!" He silenced her by placing a searing kiss against her cold lips..

"Don't worry Love, just remember, I'll always love you. No matter how far or how long they take me away, I'll always crave you, love you, want you." He promised, his voice whispering over her lips.

The lovers looked into each others eyes, eyes which held absolute love and trust. "I'll always wait. I will! No matter how long it takes you to be free. When you're out, come find me." She whispered back, bringing her cold, shaking hand up to his pale face. He leaned into her touch, relishing it as he knew it would be years before he was near her again.

They were forced apart when two cops yanked her away from him, ripping a roar of rage from the man at her cry of pain. Four other men tackled the pissed off, hand cuffed man to the ground, shoving a needle with a sedative in his skin. As he lost consciousness, he called out her name one last time.

"Kagome!"

He heard her say one more thing before darkness clouded his vision.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome watched, horrified, as they chained him up like a beast and throw him in the back of an armored truck. The blood red eyes of his awakened beast connecting with hers one last time before the doors were closed. His roar of lose joined her cry of disbelief and absolute pain as the truck drove away.

She fell to the ground, her hands covering her face as she sobbed harder. She felt two large, strong hands grip her arms and lift her up as an ambulance left the mansion, the squad cars joining it. When she dropped her hands to her sides, she vaguely realized that the flashing colors were disappearing ad that she was being set down on her own feet.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go inside." A sympathetic males voice sounded in her ears.

Kagome ripped herself from his grip, turning hate burning, tear glistening eyes on him, and making him wince at her accusing words that spilled from her lips. "You knew! You knew it wasn't him. Why?! Why did you let him take the fall damnit!"

Toga raised his hands, his own golden eyes filled with inner pain. Because InuYasha didn't mean to do it-"

"Oh, excuse the fuck out of me! She threw out knowing that she never really cusses unless she's incredibly pissed off. "I completely forgot how much you love that damn hanyou over your own, first born son, your goddamn heir to the lands! Let's protect the one who really deserves it and let the two people who love each other more than the world itself suffer!" Kagome Shouted, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. In her anger, she didn't know that they broke skin, having blood rain down on the pure, white snow.

She turned her eyes over to a male, younger than Sesshomaru, with long, dull silver hair and copper golden eyes. InuYasha stepped out from the mansion's door, a rag in his hands as he wiped away any blood evidence from underneath his claws. He smirked at her, a glinting fang present as his dog ears flickered in her direction.

"Don't you smirk at me, you son of a bitch! She yelled, successfully smacking any evidence of amusement that was present, off of his face. It wasn't a secret that the half breed had lusted after her for several years, using her twin sister, Kikyo, as an excuse to come over just so he could be close to Kagome.

She wasn't stupid. She knew it was him who intentionally beat and broke his own mother to frame Sesshomaru, because everyone knew that he wasn't fond of her. She had tore apart his family by enticing his father to betray his current mate, Sesshomaru's mother. "Do you honestly think that just because you framed Sesshomaru that I'd go to you? What a pity InuYasha. I know what you did and you sicken me, you bastard." She spit on the ground in his direction, watching in satisfaction as his eyes narrowed. "I hate you both." She whispered out, her long bangs now covering her eyes and she tipped her head down.

InuTashio took a staggering step backwards, his eyes wide in disbelief. 'No!' He thought, 'no please, please don't hate me.'

InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull, his own eyes downcast in shame.

"Kagome?" The elder Inu took two uncertain steps forward and reached a hand out cautiously, in her direction. Her delicate hand batted his clawed hand away, her covered eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

"I loath you two. I hope the both of you suffer and drown in your own guilt." Kagome turned around, giving the Inu's her back as she walked away. "On second thought," She spoke, pausing and looking over shoulder. She made sure the two Inu's were looking into her green pupil, blue eyes and with a smirk of her own, she continued. "I hope you live, for in 15 years, I will be back and I will challenge the both of you...and win..." She whispered before her form vanished into thin air, the only evidence that she was there, were the words that echoed in InuYasha's and InuTashio's. 'What have we done?' They both though, as dread settled in the pit of their hearts.

**Ok guys, tell me what you think of this, I just had to get it out there and off of my mind! Lol. Anyways I have to go so Guten Tag!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy & stressed, which being stressed prevented me from trying to see where this one was going, as well as the rest. I'm not totally sure about Souta's Best Friend just yet but I'm pretty sure I found the spot where I can continue off of no problem. Now I had already started on this stories second chapter but alas, it was not meant to be, for my computer, sadly, crashed lol. So now I shall continue, & try to remember how it originally went. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

'_Its been almost 15 years since then. 2 more months and it will be time to exact my revenge against those damned Inu's.' _Kagome thought, tapping the tip of her index finger against her chin. _'I wonder if they still remember that day? I know for a fact I do. I've craved for this day to come. Its finally here.' _She smirked, sending shivers down her co-worker, Sabbath's, back.

"Excuse me, Lady Kagome. There is a woman here to see you." He spoke up, hiding his fear of her underneath a tone of boredom. Sabbath was a young man, around the age of 22 with short, spiky red hair and blue sparkling eyes. Sabbath stood at a tall 6'5'' and had a body that could warm any woman's cold heart with just a glance. He knew he shouldn't fear Kagome, for she had taken him off the streets years ago, given him a job, a home, food in his belly and clothes on his back. Yet, she had been strict, even teaching him how to fight properly, like in the Feudal times. He learned hand to hand combat as well as sword fighting, how to make poisons and tonics, and of the ninja's way. He was grateful to her, but he was also still scared of her.

She gave her attention to the young man, her features softening slightly. "Ah thank you Sabbath. Have you eaten yet today?" She asked, her voice gentle. He shook his head in the negative and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Very well then. How does Chinese sound?"

"Oh. Actually, I've been craving that lately. How do you always know?" He asked, smiling at her when she chuckled in mystery.

"How do I not always know?" She questioned, laughing when he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, send her in and I'll call you when its time for lunch. Be careful, I can tell something's going to happen today, I just can't figure out when." She said, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as he left, telling the visitor that Kagome was ready to see them.

Kagome had repress a growl of frustration when her worst memory walked into the room and shut the door behind them. Apparently this is the thing that's suppose to happen today.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome." The woman sneered, flashing her fangs in challenge.

"Izayoi. How...unexpected." Kagome spit out, her voice cold and uncaring. "What can I do for you?"

"Drop the niceities." Izayoi said, smiling. "You and I both know why I'm here."

Kagome raised a brow in question, standing up from her comfortable office chair to sit on the corner of her cherry wood desk. "I think your english needs some work, my Lady. Did you come here for some lessons?" Kagome asked, speaking perfect and fluent english.

"Stop that. Everyone knows I don't understand other languages." She said, thinking it was a good thing as she straightened her back in arrogance.

Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _'What a sad, pitiful being she really is. Oh how the mighty have fallen.'_ She thought, trying to understand how the Inu no Tashio put up with her on a daily basis. She shook her head in dismay. _'Alas, I will never understand how Toga has survived all these years with her.' _"Speak your piece and leave before I personally haul your disrespectful ass out of my office."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes at the young woman and was about to yell at her, when she noticed the spark of power that danced in Kagome's unusually blue eyes, eyes that seemed to have their own inner glow, so she stopped her retort before it had a chance to leave her mouth. Instead, she cleared her throat and said, "I want you to give up the ridiculous thing you call revenge. I won't let you touch my husband, nor my son."

A roar of rage was ripped from Kagome's throat as her now clawed hand wrapped itself around Izayoi's neck, lifted her off of her feet, and held her against the wall with inhuman strength. "You dare challenge me!" Kagome rasped out, her fangs elongated past her lower lip, almost touching her chin.

Sabbath rushed in at the unknown sound, shocked out of his mind at what he saw his foster mother doing. "Kagome!" He shouted, hoping to distract her. It didn't work.

"You seem to think, Izayoi, that I would listen to you after what you and the damn Tashio's did to me and my mate? All three of you damn whelp's set him up. Now I'm going to bring all of you down from your high horses and nothing is going to stop me." Kagome growled out in Inu before dropping the woman to the ground and stalking back to her desk. She turned the intercom on and barked out, literally, "Get this damn vermin out of my office now! Before I slit her throat. I know your there InuYasha. I want you and your mother out of here!"

An angry male, looking about Kagome's age, burst in through the doors, his eyes red after taking a look at his shaking mother. "Bitch!" He snarled, leaping at her with his claws extended.

Kagome lifted two fingers up and snapped her arm across her body, making a whip appear and swat InuYasha away like a fly. He landed on his back with a heavy thud, making Izayoi growl in anger. Suddenly, Kagome had the two by the collar of their shirts before disappearing into thin air, leaving behind a shocked and confused Sabbath.

--

She reappeared in an alley next to her building before throwing the struggling two away from her and towards the end of the ally way. "I ask only this of you and your Lord. Do not come any where near me for the last 2 months that there is of my training to over throw you. I do not wish to see you and if I do, I will be forced to kill you two. I do not wish to do this for it would be against Demon Law and I don't want to be on the wrong side of it. Even what you two just did was against our law and I'm ashamed to see you two do this. I thought you had more honor than that but I see that I was wrong." Kagome finished before vanishing.

--

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Now she had to explain to her son what just happened and what she really was. Then she looked towards her door and closed her eyes in agrivation. She had to fix her door too.

"Sabbath. When we leave for lunch, I will explain everything to you. For now just breath and blink." She spoke as she lifed up the oak doors from the floor and placed them against the door frame, using her telekinesis to put the bolts back up. She heard him take a deep inhale of breath and felt him blink before she turned to her desk. Kagome switched on the intercom and told her assistant that she was going out to lunch and to hold all her calls until she was back.

"Very well Mi'Lady. Have a nice lunch." Merill Said, her voice gentle and full of understanding.

"You as well darling." Kagome turned the intercom off and motioned for Sabbath to approach. When he was next to her, she took his hand and they were sunddenly gone.

--

"I know this is your favorite restraunt Sabbath so I'm taking you here. Which means we'll be late for work, but we would be anyway since the story I'm about to tell you will take longer." She said, walking up to the manager and bowing. "Good afternoon Chong. Is our spot open today?" She spoke perfect Chinese, making Chong smile and bow in return.

"Of course my Lady. We hardly ever let anyone else sit in that booth." He replied, leading them to the corner booth in the back, away from prying eyes and ears.

When they sat down and ordered what they wanted to drink, Kagome took a deep breath and began. "Centuries ago, human kind had rulers. Not human rulers, my Dear, but demon rulers. Most demon rulers despised humans and treated them as slaves. But, there were very nice Lords, who treated humans and demons as equals. Those rulers were hard to find. When America came to our lands with gun powder and metal trinkets that could kill even the strongest demon with one shot, the demons who had hated the humans were the first to go. After they took out those demons, they left their lands and started turning the others against the nice rulers.

"Everything went down hill from then on. I was the Princess of a lowly land owner and I was very human, Sabbath. I was wounded in all the fighting, as my family would not believe that our ruler, Lord Inu No Tashio, would ever hurt or betray us. So, concieved as traitors to our kind, we were whipped, tortured. My father died, my mother later on. I didn't have any siblings, thank the kami, so I didn't have to worry about that. But I had to worry about what the men who had killed my family had wanted to do with me." She paused in her story, clenching her eyes shut against the memories of the long forgotten past. She took a sip of her water, ordered her food and waited till the waiter left before continuing.

"They raped me, sold me as a slave, and not the kind of slave that takes care of crops either. A slave that takes care of the needs of man. A last surviving Kitsune demon found me when I had tried to escape and I pleaded with him to save me, to hide me for I had not wanted to go back. I could hear my owners voice echo around the trees. He had some how gained on me very fast. I was a Miko, a very powerful one, so I was able to hide my scent from any of the dogs that they had owned. Some how some way, that man had followed me without a problem.

"The Kitsune had taken pity on me, for even though he was a demon, he hated to see a respected and powerful Miko be disgraced. Him and his family cared for me as best of their ability but I had lost a lot of blood from fighting my owners. Eventually they decided to make me one of their own by giving me some of their blood. That is how I became a MikoYoukai. The most powerful and well known MikoYoukai to ever have been born on this earth. I had to leave though. I have to go and take care of some of the lands under his rule. I found out that not all the demons had been removed from power, but instead they hide under concealment spells, looking like humans.

"I was well trained by then. Nobody could burt me. I could adapt to any poison that was put in my blood stream and I could hide in little to no shadows. The Kitsune who had saved me was a very unique breed of Kitsune. He was a shape shifting demon, and we can use anyones powers after we take their shape once. The whip I had used earlier was from an Inu demon.

"You have heard the rumors, have you not? The corporation that I am running, is not mine. It is my mates. My Beloved Sesshomaru Tashio."

Sabbath sat there, slowly eating his food and taking everything in. So the stories he has read are all true. The myths, the legends. All of it. Then Kagome took another deep breath and told him of what had happened between her and her mates family and where Sesshomaru really was.

Evenutally he snapped out of his musing and smiled at her. "I'm glad I know now. I had been wondering what you were hiding from me. Now I feel like your son, truely."

She smiled back at him and held his hand before her eyes drifted over his shoulder and on to somebody that made her eyes light up like the stars in the darkest part of the night.

"Sesshomaru!"

--

There you guys go. The long awaited chapter of The Truth. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review. The more I get, the faster I update next time. Promise (.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Just Sabbath & the plot so far.

Note: I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. I know how much you guys like it. But I'm continuing now so please enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Telepathic/

Chapter 3

Sabbath turned & looked behind him as Kagome jumped out of her seat & wrapped her arms around the male's neck. Sesshomaru's hair was shorter than the last time she'd seen him. Instead of the long silver hair hanging past his hips, it was short & spiky, a few strands of his hair dangling into his bright golden eyes. His cheeks had hollowed out a little bit & as she pressed herself to his frame, she could instantly feel that he was a lot skinnier than before.

She pulled away from him, her hands on the back of his neck to gaze into his eyes. Eyes that she had missed so dearly. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered against his lips before he bent down & claimed hers. At first it was gentle, but he had missed her so bad that it had hurt, he needed more. His arms around her waist tightened & he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped & he took his chance, delving into her cavern, biting back a groan of pleasure when her own tongue came up to battle his.

Needing to breath, she leaned back before resting her forehead against his shoulder, not ready to let go, not sure if she could. When Sabbath cleared his throat, she unwound her arms & backed away, gesturing for him to sit with her. She sat first & he sat beside her & ordered something to eat when the waiter came back. "Sesshomaru, darling, I'd like for you to meet my adopted son, Sabbath. I just filled him in on the situation that happened so long ago."

The Inu Youkai's eyes traveled over the man's body, sizing him up. A ghost of a smile settled on his face before he spoke. "I see you have trained him well, Kagome."

Knowing that her mate would've approved in the first place didn't stop the pride from coursing through her being at his comment. "I was hoping you'd approve. Anyways, I suppose you would love to have a run down of what happened in the years that you've been away."

When he nodded she sighed & took another bite of her already cold food. "Ok so, after you had been taken away, I got really pissed off. I took it out on your father & half-brother, pretty much declaring war on them. In 2 months, I will be going back to the Tashio Mansion to rip out their throats for what they had done to us. & I'm going to love it." She spoke, her voice unconsciously dropping an octave & sending shivers down Sesshomaru's back. 'So very evil..' He thought before a smirk spread across his features '& so very much mine.'

Sabbath talked to Sesshomaru, telling him how his business was running & such since Kagome had wanted to finish her dinner. Sesshomaru's food came sometime during the conversation & because it had been so long since he had normal food, he had politely but quickly eaten until the entire plate was clean.

Kagome stretched & scratched the back of her neck, her eyes closed. "Alright, we need to get back to work Sab or Merill is gonna send out a search party to find us."

Sabbath chuckled & downed the rest of his drink before standing up. Sesshomaru followed his lead, helping Kagome to stand when she got to the edge of the booth. She smiled at him before pecking him on the lips, silently promising that once the work day was over, there was more to come.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't wish to come with us, then you should remember where you & I live right?" She sent his a half lidded side glance that almost had him groaning again. 'Kami I missed her.' He nodded & she paid the bill before leaving the building, the two males following behind her. The mated couple kissed again before they parted ways, Sesshomaru watching her go before hailing a cab & finally going home.

"Wow, mom. He was freaking tall!" Sabbath exclaimed, remembering how short he felt when he had stood along side Sesshomaru. The Tai Youkai was at least a head taller than him & was at least 6'4''.

Kagome chuckled, linking arms with him as they walked. "Yes I know. Imagine how I felt when I had met him, you two are both taller than I."

Sabbath pondered on that as they strolled along, their building coming into sight. "You never did tell me how you two met."

"That's a story for another time, I'm afraid." She let go of him, Sabbath allowing her to walk inside first before following. They went to the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. They rode in a comfortable silence, Sabbath leaning back against the mirrored wall & Kagome checking herself over, making sure nothing was out of place. When the doors chimed open, they were met with a frantic Merill.

"Shhh, what is it?" Kagome asked, patting the poor woman's shoulder reassuringly.

"The-the president of Orocho Corporations is here for a meeting! He didn't call or anything. I tried to stop him but he let himself into your office! I'm so sorry!" Merill practically sobbed out, almost hyperventilating.

"Oh hush now darling." Kagome commanded, gently pushing Merill down into her comfy leather office chair. "It's fine. It's not your fault. Just finish up the invitations to the ball that I'm forced to hold next month & head on home Merill. Get some rest."

She waited to go inside until Merill finally did calm down. When she had nodded to being alright when Kagome had asked her, she left & opened the door to her office, ignoring the sickening swirl of evil & lust in the man's aura as she march around her desk to sit in her chair before staring at one of the top competitors for her business.

"Naraku, to what do I owe this unpleasant visit." Her voice was void of any emotion, her eyes hard as she watched his every move. Everything about this Hanyou made her sick but she was trained well & made sure he didn't know.

"Ah, but you know why I'm here, dear Kagome." He purred out, his voice dark & sinister. His blood red eyes roamed her form, making sure she knew exactly what he was thinking. When she snorted, he ran his clawed hand through his long black tresses in an irritated manner. "Your mate is in prison & is never getting out. You need another mate. A strong, handsome & powerful one. I intend on taking over every corporation out there & making it mine. I will be rich, I will have everything. I want someone of your stature, of your beauty, your grace to help me in my goals. We would make a great team, don't you think darling?" He sat on the edge of his chair, his elbows resting on his knees & his head propped on his folded hands, watching her.

"I have a mate." She said, deciding to keep the fact that he was out a secret until the right time came for him to be known & to take over again. "I want nothing to with your schemes Naraku. This is, at least, the 4th time you have asked me since you some how managed to take over Kouga's company. I'm not happy about it but its something that I have to endure. The fact that I detest you is obvious. The way you run things in your building is terrible & you should be relived from your position."

Naraku growled lowly, warning her to keep quiet. When she just smiled, he launched himself across her desk in rage. All she did was slide out of her chair so he smashed into. Having had to deal with InuYasha doing the same thing countless times, she had her chair bolted down to the floor. The baka would it so hard that he would send himself & the chair out the window. Kagome was tired of fixing windows.

Naraku growled again before standing up & facing her, the growl dying in his throat when her purification powers rolled off of her form & hit his. She held a little bit of that power in the palm of her hand, her arm still at her side, the hand facing his direction. Green electricity crackled from the appendage, her fingers twitched, itching to wrap around his throat a burn him from existence. "I'm politely asking you to leave my building before I am forced to do so with out your consent." Her voice was dark, the threaten easily rolling off of her tongue.

Naraku smirked before vanishing, his voice echoing around the room. "This isn't over…"

Kagome sighed, feeling his presence leaving the area before she even dared to call her power back into her. How she hated that being. She check the time & frowned. 'It's 7:30 already?' She glanced out the window, noticing that the sun was indeed setting. 'Huh, well, I guess time flies when you have to deal with scum like that all day.' She shrugged & picked up some work to take home.

Granted she knew that she probably wasn't going to be able to get anything done, seeing as her mate was finally home but she didn't mind one bit. They did, after all, have to make up for lost time. Maybe she should take a sick day tomorrow….


End file.
